Hetalia Reader Inserts
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: People say 'You don't realize you love them until it is to late', but what if that is true? Every chapter has a Country X Reader pairing. Rated T for Character/Read Death in Chapters as well as Romano's colorful language. First Hetalia Story
1. AmericaXReaderXCanada Chapter 1

_Mathew's Point Of View_

Mathew looked out his window and watched (y/n) and his brother Alfred kiss before walking away. Sighing he felt as if he was about to cry.

_Why didn't I realise before? _He thought.

He went over to his bed and fell down onto it. He looked over to a picture that was on his bedside table of Alfred (y/n) and himself one day at the park. Her (h/c) hair was in a (h/l) ponytail that hung down her back and a smile was on her face. The photo had been taken three months before so, a month before Alfred had asked (y/n) out.

_(Y/N) Point Of View_

(y/n) walked down the street hand in hand with Alfred and (y/n) (h/l) (h/c) was falling onto (y/n) face. (y/n) pushed her hair off her face and she heard Alfred slightly laugh.

'What?' (y/n) ask.

'Nothing (y/n).' Alfred said and smiled at you. (y/n) giggled and kissed Alfred on the cheek.

'You cheeky American.' She stated and smiled at him.

~Le Time Skip~

Alfred and (y/n) had just turned a corner when (y/n) heard something behind her.

'Huh?' (y/n) said and turned around.

'Is something wrong (y/n)?' Alfred asked and stopped.

'I thought I heard something.' She said and shrugged. (y/n) continued walking with Alfred and then, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She squealed and let go of Alfred's hand. Almost instantly Alfred was in front of her.

'What do you want?!' Alfred said.

'You, dead.' The man stated.

'(y/n) run!' Alfred said and pushed (y/n) away.

(y/n) started running and turned her head around to see the man hitting Alfred in the stomach. She stopped and turned back.

'Alfred no!' (y/n) screamed and ran back.

'Run (y/n)! I'll be fine, just run!' Alfred screamed at her and then turned to (y/n) with tears in his eyes. 'Please…'

She stopped and stared at him for a moment before turning back around.

'I love you!' Alfred screams at (y/n) as she ran. 'I always will!'

(y/n) kept running as tears run down her cheeks.

_Mathew's Point Of View_

Mathew was walking towards the library when he heard sobbing.

'Huh?' He says and turned towards the voice. Hearing more sobbing he walked towards it and found (y/n) sitting in an alleyway sobbing with her face in her hands.

'(y-y/n)!' Mathew gasped and ran over to her. (y/n) looked up at him, while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'M-Mathew?' (y/n) asked.

Mathew kneeled down next to (y/n) and took her hands in his. 'What happened? Where's Alfred?' Mathew asked.

When Mathew said Alfred's name (y/n) started to cry again, she then reached out and wrapped her arms around Mathew, burying her face in Mathew's chest.

'(y-y/n) what happened?' He asked and hugged her.

'A-A-' She started but cried harder and couldn't finish. Suddenly rain started falling down and Mathew looked up.

'Let's go somewhere dry.' Mathew said and picked (y/n) up bridal style. 'Everything will be okay.'

_~Le time skip~_

Mathew placed the sleeping form of (y/n) on his bed and covered her with a blanket. Going to the lounge room he picked up the phone and dialled Alfred's number.

'_Hey this is Alfred F. Jones The Hero! Sorry I can't take your call at the moment, please try again laterz! Bye dudes!' _

Mathew sighed and tried Arthur's phone.

'_Hello?'_

'Hey Arthur? Have you seen America?' Mathew asked.

'_No why?' _Arthur asked.

'It's just that I found (y/n) in an alleyway crying and Alfred wasn't with her, and it took a while to help her back here and Alfred isn't here.' Mathew said and scratched the back of his head.

'_Huh? That's strange I thought they were going out today.' _Arthur said.

'They did that's another thing I find strange.' Mathew said.

'_Hm, I'll ring someone to see what I can find out, I'll call you back.' _Arthur said.

'Okay.' Mathew said. Arthur hung up on Mathew and Mathew placed the phone back down and went to the kitchen. Taking out a bottle of water, He opened the top and drank some of the water.

_(Y/N) Point Of View_

(Y/N) awoke and looked around. The memories of yesterday flashed through her mind and tears welled up in her eyes.

'(Y/N)?' She looked at the door and saw Mathew standing there looking at her. 'Are you feeling better?'

(Y/N) shook her head, got up and ran over to Mathew and hugged him again.

'I-Is Alfred okay?' (Y/N) asked.

'I-I don't know, Arthur hasn't called me back.' Mathew lied.

Truly he knew what had happened to him. Arthur had found out that his brother had been killed by three men, while he was trying to protect (y/n). (Y/N) looked up at him and saw his eyes were puffy and red.

'H-He isn't okay is he?' She asked. Mathew stared at her and hugged her.

'I-I'm sorry.' He said. 'I can't lie to you.'

'A-Alfred is dead, he was killed by the three men that were following you and him.' Mathew said and tears appeared in his eyes. 'He died protecting you.'

(Y/N) looked at Mathew with disbelief in his eyes. She pushed him away and fell to her knees.

'I-I-It can't be true!' (Y/N( Screamed and buried her face in her hands. 'A-Alfred isn't supposed to d-die!'

Mathew walked over to her, kneeled down and hugged her. 'I-I know (Y/N), I know.' He said and a tear fell down his cheek.

_~Le Time Skip~_

'(Y/N)?' Mathew asked.

'W-What is it Mathew?' (Y/N) asked and sniffed.

'Arthur called a meeting earlier, we need to go soon.' Mathew said and sniffed.

'O-Okay.' (Y/N) said.

Mathew got up and held his hand out for (Y/N). She looked up, slightly blushed and tooke his hand.

_Why am I feeling like this? _(Y/N) asked herself. _Mathew isn't my boyfriend or someone I l-like that w-way._

'Let's go.' (Y/N) said and Mathew frowned.

'You sure, do you want something to drink first, or something to eat?' Mathew offered.

(Y/N) shook her head and smiled.

'I-I'm okay Mathew.' She said and weakly smiled. 'Let's go.'

'O-Okay.' Mathew said.

_Arthur's Point Of View_

Arthur sniffed and wiped a few tears off his face, before getting out of his car and slowly and almost unsteadily walking into the conference building.


	2. AmericaXReaderXCanada Chapter 2

_**(Y/N)'s Point Of View**_

~Two Years Later~

(Y/N) watches Mathew, her best friend, walk off with another girl hand in hand smiling and felt her heart break for the thousandth time. Sure she had watched him go out with many girls these past two years and everything, she just didn't know why her heart would break.

_Why do I feel like this? _She asked herself.

She still hadn't moved on but something - or more like someone was telling her to and it was Mathew, her friends were telling her to go too. She didn't care though. They were just friends.

_Just friends… _(Y/N) thought and sighed.

(Y/N) got up and headed outside and made her way to the cemetery to see Alfred's grave. She had a tradition to do this every year since his death, although she hated the thought of him being dead she would always stay strong, even if she didn't feel like it.

~Le Time skip~

(Y/N) walked over and kneeled in front of Alfred F. Jones grave.

_Alfred F. Jones_

_July 4 1994 to May 25 2013_

'_Hero To America, and all the world.'_

(Y/N) ran her hand over the engraving again as tears ran down her face. Suddenly her surroundings changed and she was kneeling in a beautiful clearing. Blue sky above her and flowers and grass under her knees. Getting to her feet she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see the one she thought she would never see again. Her hero Alfred F. Jones.

'Alfred!' (Y/N) said and hugged him.

'(Y/N)…' Alfred said and smiled. 'It's nice seeing you again.'

'Same here.' (Y/N) said. 'T-Thank you, for saving me and I miss you.'

'I miss you too (N/N).' Alfred said and kissed (Y/N)'s hair. '(Y/N) I came to tell you something important.'

'W-What is it?' (Y/N) asked.

_Mathew's Point Of View_

Mathew walked down a street alone and he sighed.

_Another girl gone… _He thought and looked at the sky. _Why do they leave? Especially (Y/N)? Why has she changed? _

Mathew stopped and a tear fell from his face before he shook his head and kept walking. Suddenly a voice pasted him and he felt a cold wind pass him.

_Mathew… _A voice said.

'W-Who is there?' Mathew asked.

_It's Alfred, please listen, (Y/N) is in trouble. _

Before he registered what it said he was pushed towards the cemetery and Mathew ran.

_(Y/N) Point Of View_

'Leave me alone!' (Y/N) screamed as a man hit her in the leg. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You must die, you saw Alfred being killed.' The man said.

'Y-You did it?' A soft voice asked and then the man went flying. Mathew stood there, his fist raised and he was breathing rapidly.

'Mattie!' (Y/N) said and slowly got up.

'(Y/N)! Are you alright?' Mathew asked and a sad look appeared in his eyes.

'I'm fine, thank you.' (Y/N) said and smiled at Mathew.

'Come on let's get outta here.' Mathew said and picked (Y/N) up bridal style.

'What about Emma?' She asked.

'S-She's gone…' Mathew said and sighed.

Suddenly both Mathew and (Y/N) disappeared and appeared back in the clearing and Alfred looked at them.

'Brother!' Mathew said and smiled.

'Mathew… (Y/N)…' Alfred said and a huge smile appeared on their face. 'They were right, you two are perfect and meant to be together.'

'What do you mean?' (Y/N) asked.

Alfred smiled. 'You both must figure this out.' Alfred said and disappeared.

_~Five Years And Three Months Later~_

(Y/N) sat on the couch next to Mathew. The two had gotten married three years ago and since then they had had two children. A boy named Alfred F. Williams and a girl named Autumn Lexi Williams. Alfred had his uncle's hair colour and had Mathew's Violet eyes while his sister had black hair with Arthur's Forest Green eyes.

'I love you (Y/N).' Mathew said and kissed (Y/N)'s cheek.

'Love you to, Mattie.' (Y/N) said and smiled.

'Eww! They are at it again Autumn!' Alfred said and ran out of the room squealing.

'Alfred! Wait.' Autumn said and ran after her big brother.

Both Mathew and (Y/N) laughed and watched as Autumn ran after her brother a book in her hand and a pout on her face.

_**The End!**_


End file.
